NornenMeister
NornenMeister'a site Web est l'une des créatures les plus grands et les plus actifs Sites jamais, en particulier pour les Créatures 2. Adresses: * http://www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ * http://nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ Webmaster: NornenMeister Contributeurs: '''NornenMeister, Alien, Angela Allan, Annette Hoo, AquaShee, Artur Marques, Brad Fermanich, Celeste, Darcie, David Kiefer, derk5482, Drauga Drottin, Erling, Frimlin, Grendel Man, Ivo Jonker, Jay Dino, Jcarrcwalk, Jiko, Johan Coen, John Demalo, Julianne, Kris D, Lady Marava, Lazlo, Lioba, Luzze, Marcus K., MarlisO, Monika, Mummy, Neogecko, Nina, Nornboy, Norngirl, Quetzal, Rhanee, Simonia, Snapdragon, Spirit (Incomplet) '''La langue: '''Allemand (avec Google translate plugin) '''Exécuter à partir de / à: 6. Juin 2004 au 31 Octobre 2008 et du 21 Janvier 2009 au 17 Mars 2009 et du 23 Septembre 2012 au courant Résumé du contenu Races pour les Créatures 1: * Fairy Norns * Jewel Norn * Pow-Wow Norns * Star Trek Norns * Teddy Bear Norns Mondes pour les Créatures 1: * Darwinia * The Albian Museum of Natural History and Science Races pour les Créatures 2: * Albian Gray Norns * Bahama Norns * Calypso Norns * Cloud Norns * Confused Norns * El Dorado Norns * Foxi Norns * Frog Norns (version 2 - baby and child life stages) * GIL * Glow Norns v.2 * Glory Norns * Hokuspokus Norns * Indianer Norn (C2) * Maned Peacock Norns * Okapi Norns (C2) * Paon Norns * Pegasus Norns * Plant Norn (C2) * Porky Norns * Pumuckl Norn (C2) * Rainbow Norn (C2) * Red Tail Norns * Shee Norns * Siberian Wulf Norns * Spotted Norns * Strawberry Norns * Vulcana Norns * Aesir Ettins * Gecko Ettins v.2.0 * Pegasus Ettins * Plague Ettins (C2) * Turquoise & Pink Ettins v.2 * Winged Worker Ettins * Plasma Grendels * Sweetheart Grendels * Tiger Grendels (C2) * White Dynamite Grendels * Winged Bulbous Grendels Mondes pour les Créatures 2: * Albia at Night * Albitopia * Animal Arena * Christmas in Albia * Das Piratenschiff aka The Pirate ship * Flying Wonderland * Sweet World * The Albian Sea Bay aka The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 * Vulkanausbruch auf Albia aka Volcanic Eruption in Albia Races pour les Créatures 3 / Docking Station: * Beowulf Norns * Bry Norns * Cave Norn (DS) * Porcelain Norns * Shiny Bengal Norns * Snow Foxes * Vidya Norns Races pour les Créatures Village: * Cave Norns (CV) Autres caractéristiques * Listes de races étendues pour C2 avec un bref aperçu de toutes les races. Donc inclus: race répertorie genre gemäß à alphabet, fente, les groupes d'âge, les génomes, les auteurs et les sites Web. * Le Sprite-Lister pour Creatures 2 * Le Egg-Finder pour Creatures 2 * Le Tool-Finder pour Creatures 2 * Le World-Finder pour Creatures. 2 * Costum Norn C2 de Daniel Mewes. * Tous les codes de triche disponibles pour Creatures 2 et C2 Les Albian ans. * Plus de 250 COB. * Certains oeufs. * Certaines races génétiques. * Une section Sprites extensive pour les sprites C2 du monde, sprites d'œufs et d'autres sprites. * Plus de 100 Norns, Grendel et Ettin sont disponibles pour téléchargement. * Toutes les quelques semaines une page web NornenMeister de visites d'invités spéciaux. * Un ChemicalMix avec 14 des injections différentes. * Les Créatures 2 Enregistrer le fichier dans sept langues différentes. * Les fichiers sonores originaux et fichiers Sprite du Creatures 2 Game. * Un couple de changé C2 fichiers audio pour votre jeu. * Un tutoriel des différences de toutes les versions de créatures (en allemand). * Un tutoriel comment créer un monde de C2 avec de nouveaux graphismes (en allemand). * Une section d'aide, avec des liens vers les meilleurs tutoriels pour C2. * Tous les quelques mois un nouveau vote sur les Créatures Thèmes est démarré (pas plus disponibles). * Toutes les créatures 2 couvertures. * Un nom-générateur pour vos Norns, avec 2000 noms pour les femmes et les hommes. * Créatures Offline jeux. * Créatures Jeux en ligne. * Créatures icônes et pointeurs. * A Creatures Screensaver. * Créatures Thèmes de bureau. * Créatures Fonds d'écran (pas plus disponible). * Creatures sonneries pour les téléphones mobiles. * Créatures Bricoler Corner. * Créatures Jokes (en allemand). * Créatures E-Cards (pas plus disponible). * Un calendrier de l'Avent Créatures. * Outre tout cela, vous trouverez de grandes listes de liens y compris des liens vers des Créatures allemandes et internationales pages, forums, sites de blogs, des groupes, des créatures sociales sites de médias, des sites CCSF, moteurs de recherche et ainsi de suite .. Histoire du web Site Il y avait quatre conceptions du site, mais il n'y a pas de sauvegardes faites d'eux, de sorte que seule la configuration actuelle est resté, qui a débuté le 19 Février 2007. Historique des web adresses http://www.nornenmeister.creaturesforum.de/ (17.05.2005 - 31.10.2008 and from 21.01.2009 - 17.03.2009 and from 23.09.2012 to current) http://mitglied.lycos.de/nornenmeister (18.07.2004 - 16.05.2005, down) http://hans.superprovider.de/Creatures.htm (07.07.2004 - 17.07.2004, down) http://hans.superprovider.de/Creatures2.html (06.06.2004 - 06.07.2004, down) Faits intéressants * Hébergé par creaturesforum.de. * Plus de 200 pages individuelles. * Plus de 800 Télécharger des fichiers. * Plus de 450 Mo d'espace disque totale utilisée * Site-Mises à jour plusieurs fois par semaine à son apogée, maintenant plusieurs fois par mois 40-70 visiteurs par jour. Les valeurs maximales d'environ 100 visiteurs par jour à son apogée. * En Juin 2006, ce site a été choisi comme lien Tipp - Site du mois à des Mummy's Creatures. * Pages partenaires: Mummy's Creatures, Alien Creatures World et Toa-Nuva's Spieletipps. * Mairenn de Créatures @ CU7 a fait une sauvegarde à partir du site NornenMeister, de sorte qu'il était possible de redémarrer à nouveau le site. Catégorie:Sites